Entre la confusión y el fuego
by Ink Zwart
Summary: Un accidente ocurre enfrente de la residencia Blake, lo cual llevara al único residente a salir a ver lo ocurrido. Accidentalmente diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta, nunca esperó que una extraña le diera una respuesta así. Inicialmente la publique en Wattpad


Entré la confusión y el fuego…

Viernes 14 de Abril por la madrugada; entre las 12:00 y la 1:00a.m. Calle 1012, residencia Blake.

Grim se encontraba sentado frente a su computador, leía un expediente que tenía pendiente desde hace un par de días, traía puestos sus audífonos, escuchaba un cover con guitarra española de la canción _Granada_ de Agustín Lara, sin importar la hora, y el hecho de que él vivía sólo, esto le ayudaba a concentrarse.

Así pasaron unos minutos, estaba por terminar de escribir unas notas cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido, siendo que traía puestos los audífonos no logró oír claramente aquel sonido, pero le pareció ¿un trueno?, no, fue más bien, algo parecido a una explosión, pausó a la canción, se quitó los audífonos, escuchó atentamente; volvió a escuchar ruido, venía de afuera, pero ahora era diferente, eran golpes, parecía que alguien golpeaba con desesperación una puerta. Al parecer no estaba muy lejos el origen de aquel ruido.

«¿Qué sucede?» se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la ventana de su cuarto, al asomarse vio salir de los departamentos frente a su casa, a una pequeña, pero considerable multitud de personas, desconcertado tomo sus llaves y celular; salió para ver que sucedía, ¿Qué había sido ese ruido?, ¿Por qué salían con notable prisa estas personas?

 _Grim junto a sus abuelos, que en paz descansen, vivía en esa zona desde que tenía memoria, vio los cambios que había tenido ese lugar, negocios nuevos que abrían y otros que cerraban, pero uno de los más notables fue cuando construyeron departamentos donde antes había una vieja fábrica._

Una vez en la calle, frente a él vio pasar parte de la multitud que observó desde su ventana minutos atrás; al mirar una de las entradas de los edificios, notó que muchos salían a toda prisa en sus autos, ahora veía con mayor detalle, estas personas iban en pijama, algunos solos, otros en familia, algunos más con sus mascotas. Por lo visto más de uno parecía estar realizando una llamada. Grim no solía convivir mucho con sus vecinos, mucho menos con aquellos que vivían en los departamentos.

No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos ajenos, pero esto no parecía una situación de todos los días y la cual no tuviera daños colaterales; entre un grupo de personas divisó a uno de sus vecinos con los que más trataba. Era un joven de unos pocos años mayor que él.

—Grim, que sorpresa, ¿todo bien?— preguntó un castaño con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

—S-Sí, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué están todos afuera?— preguntó con un poco de curiosidad el pelirrojo.

—Una explosión, parece ser que ocurrió en uno de los edificios de atrás. Algo lamentable, ¿no lo crees?

«Son cosas que pasan… la vida es injusta y cruel a final de cuentas» pensó el más joven, sin embargo no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta ya que creyó que sería algo grosero de su parte. —Ya lo creo, ¿Sabes qué lo provocó?, ¿Algún pirómano o algo así?

Su vecino lo miró unos segundo, río para sus adentros y respondió con cierta calma en su voz —No, nada de eso, en un principio pensaron que era la panadería, aunque al final resultó ser una fuga de gas por lo que dicen.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido a dormir Max. — Comentó de repente una voz femenina, para ser más exactos, era la novia del castaño que venía de la casa de al lado —Debes estar cansado, trabajaste todo el día.

—No podría, sabes que soy de sueño ligero, ¿Todo bien con los Lincer?

—Sí, los padres de Nicolas salieron, así que le ayude a cerrar la llave del gas.

Y sintiendo que hacia mal tercio ahí, Grim se despidió y siguió caminando, no veía viable el ayudar, ¿Qué podría hacer?, bueno algo tenía claro, no dejaría a ningún extraño dormir en su casa. Mientras caminaba escuchaba el murmullo de las personas, los ladridos y aullidos de los perros de las mismas, se escuchaba un ruido parecido al agua saliendo a presión, Grim detuvo su marcha, era alto así que no tenía problema al ver entre un grupo de personas.

—Escuché que ya controlaron el fuego— comento una mujer a lado de él. «¿Entonces ese sonido…?» pensó Grim.

—Es bueno saber eso, pero al parecer aun no controlan la fuga— respondió otra mujer. Grim miró a su alrededor por el rabillo de los ojos, aun había bastantes personas alrededor, y entre ellas pudo divisar a algunos conocidos, pero parecían estar ocupados enterándose de lo detalles. Lo mejor sería marcharse a su casa, no tenía nada que hacer ahí y al parecer tenían controlada la situación. Mientras caminaba por la calle divagaba un poco sobre lo ocurrido, lo mejor sería llegar e ir directo a dormir pensó.

—El fuego es como la muerte, está presente en nuestro día a día, y aun cuando en ocasiones nos burlamos de ello…—pensó Grim en voz alta, o al menos lo suficiente alto para que una chica lo escuchase.

—Conservamos cierto miedo ante su presencia… A final de cuentas, el primero es un arma de doble filo, y la segunda es simplemente inevitable— concluyó su pensamiento aquella chica; Grim detuvo su caminar al escucharla, se giró lentamente. Era una chica un poco alta, rubia y de ojos aparentemente color avellana.

«¿Volví a pensar en voz alta?, genial…» pensó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

—Un curioso pensamiento dada la situación— Sonrió de forma ladina la chica mientras acariciaba a un Nova Scotia a lado de ella.

— Supongo, igualmente una interesante respuesta si me permite… ¿señorita?—No es que le interesara saber su nombre, sólo preguntaba por cortesía.

—Naia, Naia Karlsson, ¿y usted es?—dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha.

—Grim, Grim Blake a su servicio.—respondió, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba suavemente la mano de Naia.

—Un gusto, perdone la intromisión pero… ¿vive por aquí? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes, al menos no en alguna de las entradas de los edificios.

— Vivo en frente, a tres casas de aquí para ser exactos— mencionó a secas.

Grim estaba un poco cansado, pero como tal no tenía sueño, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando, de alguna forma la chica había logrado alargar la plática, no supo como pero la charla tomo rumbo a temas muy diferentes al pensamiento que inicio todo, desde cosas banales hasta algunas cosas de sus vidas personales. Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando sonó el celular de Naia, ella sólo miró a Grim.

—Contesta, podría ser una emergencia, igual lo mejor es que me vaya marchando.

—¿Hola?, sí, ya, ya voy, espera un poco por favor; claro, hasta luego— una vez finalizada la llamada, guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera— Bueno fue interesante hablar contigo, espero pueda repetirse luego.

—Sí, estaría bien…creo.

Naia le dio su número de teléfono e insistió a que el más alto le diera el suyo, se despidieron rápidamente, y caminaron a la dirección contraria. A Grim nunca le gustó meterse en los asuntos ajenos y mucho menos que extraños se metieran en los suyos, pero de alguna forma se alegró que esa chica "irrumpiera" aquel pensamiento inconcluso que quedó en el aire, él nunca espero conocer a alguien entre un poco de confusión y fuego.


End file.
